Espion
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Clint et Natasha sont en couple. Natasha aime le risque domestique et Clint lui et est plutôt réservé et timide. Seulement un soir tout ne se passera pas comme prévue, ni pour le couple, ni pour Tony Stark petit voleur en cuisine et espion à ses heures. Je le place en rating M c'est inscrit ici et en bas. Scène explicite Clintasha.


Clint et Natasha rentraient tout juste de leur sortie au restaurant, tout les deux en amoureux. Il avait pour rituel le vendredi soir de se réserver une sortie à eux. A minuit ils passèrent la porte de l'étage de la Stark Tower qui débouchait directement sur la pièce commune. Les deux agents totalement sobres était néanmoins en train de s'embrasser fougueusement quand ils passèrent la porte. Sachant éperdument que tout le monde dormait ils se sentait un peu livre de faire ce qu'il voulait, personne ne les verrais et JARVIS n'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Les mains de l'archer se firent plus baladeuses et partirent se loger sur les fesse de la rousse, celle-ci retraçait le torse de son amant par-dessus son t-shirt. La veste de l'archer tomba au sol suivis de son t-shirt qui vola finalement, la veuve noire se mit alors à embrasser son torse, guidées par les mains experts de Clint dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci la fit remonter et l'embrassa amoureusement se dirigeant vers le canapé, ou il s'assit. Le dos coller au dossier les jambes écartées. Natasha qui avait cesser de l'embrasser le regarda. Elle était subjuguer par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, son homme torse nu, les lèvres rougie d'avoir été embrassée et mordue, les cheveux en bataille. Il était sa beauté.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres. L'archer gémit à son baiser encore plus intense que tout les précédent. Natasha savait y faire. Très bien y faire même. Il caressa son dos tout en l'embrassant et en agrippant doucement ses cheveux. Leur langues se cherchait se caressait et se savourait, Natasha était aux anges de pouvoir être ainsi avec son homme qui restait si discret devant les autres. Elle le voyait sous un autre jour tout ses soirs où il se e laissait aller. Ce soir elle savait qu'il était inquiet d'être vu ou entendu alors que elle, elle ne demandait parfois, en fantasmé secret, qu'a être vu avec lui. Que tout le monde vois à quel point elle était heureuse dans ses bras et qu'il ne suffisait que lui pour la guider vers un plaisir béant.

Clint avait peur certes mais ce soir il n'avait d'yeux que pour Natasha, son plaisir, ses envies, c'était sur elle qu'il devait se concentrer. Leur relation en public serait toujours compliquer et discrète mais les soirs comme celui-ci il pouvait au moins lui donner satisfaction. Il descendit légèrement la fermeture de la robe de sa compagne posant sa main gauche sur la peau désormais dénudée caressant le haut de son dos. Son autre mains était sur la cuisse de Natasha, la plaquant toujours plus contre lui. L'espionne sentait l'excitation de son homme. Doucement elle passa ses doigts à la ceinture de son jean, les rentrant doucement. Clint frissonna et lui mordit la lèvre.

\- "Natasha…"

\- "Clint.."

Les mains expertes de Natasha deboutonnerent son jean. L'archer soupira d'aise dans elle écarte doucement les pans en baissant sa braguette. Il se mordit la lèvre et balançant la tête en arrière.

Les deux amants si discret qui pensaient être seul, passait totalement à côté du fait que Tony n'était pas loin. En effet le milliardaire était cacher derrière le comptoir de la kitchenette. Ayant entendu du bruit il ne voulait pas être prit en train manger le soir timide il s'était alors cacher. Mais ne pensais pas que le couple d'assassins irait si loin. Sans un bruit il ne bougeait pas. Il savait Natasha assez légère quand elle était dans cette état. La veuve noire avait sa réputation de tentatrice. Mais il ignorait complètement cette facette de l'archer.

\- "On… on devrait changer de pièce", dit l'archer

\- "Clint, ils dorment tous, dit l'espionne en l'embrassant. On est bien là sur le canapé"

\- "Vivre en prenant des risque: sourit l'assassin

Natasha lui rendit son sourire et passa sa main dans son jean, caressant son membre sur son boxer noir. Clint gémit très doucement, toujours avec grande discrétion. Natasha souri en nichant sa tête dans son cou, mordiller et embrassant la peau de son archer quelle rendait fou avec ses mains. La mains de l'archer autrefois sur son dos partit dans les cheveux de la rousse, il les caressa doucement en se mordant la lèvre. Se retenant de gémir.

\- "Nat'…"

La dite Nat' continua son doux supplice sur le sexe de son amant, sentant l'autre mains de celui-ci sur ses fesses.

\- "J'ai tellement envie de toi Clint", susura Natasha à son oreille.

L'archer chercha les lèvre de sa compagne pour l'embrasser, lui aussi avait envie d'elle. Quand leur lèvre se retrouvèrent ils gémirent tout les deux d'envie et de plaisir. La main de l'archer partit alors entre les jambes de l'espionne touchant son sexe par-dessus son string noir, ensemble aguicheur qu'il connaissait. La rousse gémit de plaisir sans honte ni gêne, Clint la regarda assez craintif d'être entendu mais il ne laissa rien tomber. Il sentit que Natasha sortait son membre de son boxer, la il se mordit la lèvre en s'entend la pression sur son sexe soudainement disparaître. Doucement il écarta le tissu du sous vêtements très léger de l'espionne ce qui permit à cette dernière de diriger le sexe de l'archer en elle. Clint posa alors une main sur la nuque de sa dulcinée et rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Tony toujours derrière son comptoir était rouge écarlate, de honte de se voir comme un voleur, mais aussi du rire qu'il retenait quand il entendait l'archer craindre pour leur intimité. Lui avait déjà couché avec Pepper sur le canapé sans jamais avoir peur d'être prit. Il était léger sur les mœurs, Clint Barton était bien son opposé. Il entendis Natasha gémir doucement et les soupirs de l'archer qui emplissaient la pièce petit à petit. Son visage devint plus rouge. Le génie milliardaire philanthrope compris ce qu'il lui arrivait ses deux équipiers l'excitait. Contre toute attente se n'était pas les gémissement de Natasha qui avait un effet sur lui mais plutôt la discrétion de Clint qui prenait du plaisir mais ne le faisait pas entendre.

L'espionne savourait les vas et viens qu'elle exerçait sur son petit ami, elle savourait aussi ses mains sur son corps, dans ses cheveux sur ses fesses. Elle se laissait aller en entendant ses soupirs, et le regardait quand il avait les yeux clos de plaisir. Elle aimait se petit frisson qui la parcourait quand il caressait ses hanches même par-dessus le tissus cette zone restait extrêmement sensible chez elle pendant l'amour. Clint le savait et savait aussi les sensations que sa lui procurait. Seulement L'espionne n'était pas satisfaite de son homme qui se retenait, lui qui d'habitude dans un endroit clos faisait un peu entendre sa vois cette fois il soupirait seulement, des petits coups saccade dans sa respiration faisait office de gemissement pour lui.

\- "Clint lâche prise mon amour" dit elle.

\- "Mais.."

\- "J'en ai besoin" reprit la rousse en le regardant dans les yeux son front collé contre le sien.

Clint la regarda dans les yeux, le coups de reins que mit Natasha le fit gémir, jamais il n'aurait pu le retenir dans tout les cas. Petit à petit la voix de l'archer se fit un petit plus présente dans la pièce.

Stark écoutait alors les gemissement des deux assassins. Il prit son Stark phone et enregistra un nouveau timbre de voix qu'il ne connaissait pas chez l'archer. Une vois amplis de plaisir et d'une sorte de.. de sûreté. Oui de sûreté, il gémissant avec aisance, au creux de son plaisir qui était maintenant audible, Stark pu décelé l'envie de l'archer de contenter la belle Natasha. Car c'était comme ça qu'il était Legolas faisait primer le plaisir et le bonheur des autres avant le siens. Le génie se mordit la lèvre, il pensait que ce moment serait le pire de sa vie mais il se dit qu'il aurait pu voir pire du genre Thor, ou même Maria Hill et Fury. Il eu un frisson.

Natasha regarda Clint qui désormais montrait le plaisir qu'il prenait. Il augmenta la cadence de ses vas et viens et gémit elle aussi plus fort embrassant souvent son archer à pleine bouche. C'est surréaliste ses lèvres qu'elle se mit à gémir quand elle vint. L'agent Barton ne mit pas plus de temps et suivis se déversant en elle. Enserrer dans les bras puissant de l'archer, la rousse eu encore des secousses de l'orgasme passer. Toute rapidité avait cesser, maintenant elle laissait le don de Clint opérer. Cette facilité qu'il avait à être tendre et amoureux. Ce ton unique dans sa voix. Un ton que personne d'autre n'avait eu avec elle. Rassurant, protecteur et amoureux.

L'archer la serrait avec beaucoup d'amour, ses bras entourant son corps. Il l'aimait, oui il l'aimait. Autrement il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Jamais l'œil de Faucon n'aurait eu de relation sur le canapé de la salle commune sans une dose d'amour inconditionnel. Il l'avait fait pour Natasha et y avait prit plaisir lui aussi. Il se a l'embrasser y mettant tout sa douceur. Sa Natasha le regarda et ricana, il aimait l'entendre rire, elle était heureuse à cet instant précis. Il rit lui aussi tout sourire.

\- "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de moi ?" Sourit-il.

\- "Je t'apprend à aimer d'autre risque" souri-t-elle en retour.

\- "J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre"

\- "Beaucoup d'autre Barton. Beaucoup d'autre."

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de bailler malgré lui. Natasha ricana.

\- "Une douche et au lit Hawkeye"

\- "Je ne ferrais pas l'enfant cette fois", rit l'archer.

\- "Ça ce vois"

Natasha se leva et replace ses sous-vêtement, Clint lui aussi se rhabille et ramassa son t-shirt et sa veste.

\- "C'est pas juste tu n'as rien enlever toi."

\- "C'est tout l'art d'être une femme et de porter des robes. C'est plus pratique"

Clint rit puis au loin il entendit des gemissement puis son nom raisonna comme un chuchotement.

\- "Merde merde merde !" Dit Stark.

L'archer prit une expression mauvaise et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

\- "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK !"

Les autres avengers furent réveiller par le vacarme incessant que faisait les deux hommes. Stark fuyant pour ne pas finir dans les mains d'un Clint Barton enrager.


End file.
